


Solitario I

by wattybestgirl



Series: Solitario: la Serie [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Big Brother Mycroft, Masturbation, Post Mary, Sherlock is a Brat
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wattybestgirl/pseuds/wattybestgirl





	Solitario I

Nel 221b quel giorno regnava la calma più assoluta.

Mrs Hudson era a fare la spesa, e poi a prendere un tea con una vecchia amica.  
La piccola Rosie all' asilo.  
Sherlock al Bart's, a fare non si capisce quale esperimento.

La casa era tutta per Lui.

Dopo mesi aveva davvero del tempo per sé stesso e voleva sfruttarlo nel modo migliore possibile: una lunga e rilassante doccia, e un bel Solitario.

L'acqua scorreva bollente sul suo corpo nudo regalandogli una sensazione di incommensurabile rilassamento, anche la sua povera spalla ne stava traendo giovamento. La tentazione di strofinarsi un po' più energicamente in un determinato punto del corpo era fortissima ma John stava stoicamente resistendo, sapeva che da lì a poco avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo del mondo per soddisfarsi.

Uscì dalla doccia, si mise l'accappatoio e si mise a vagare beato per il salotto alla ricerca del suo bel pc. Ovviamente non era sulla scrivania dove sarebbe dovuto essere. Epifania scontatissima, gli venne intente di andarlo a cercare nella camera di Sherlock. Non era nemmeno lì.  
Ora era preoccupato che glielo avessero rubato, così chiamò l'amico.

"Sherlock pronto sono John... Hai tu il mio pc?"

"Certo mi serviva per segnare dei dati..."

" Scusa ma non puoi usare il tuo?!"

" Lo sto già usando infatti, devo incrociare due statistiche diverse quindi mi servono due pc... Scusa ma devo controllare lo stato della coagulazione del sangue post congelamento ciao."

John rimase decisamente interdetto ma non si dette per vinto! Aveva una vista ancora buona quindi si armò del suo bello smartphone.  
Poco dopo però si ricordò che il WI-FI non funzionava e che il suo coinquilino doveva chiamare il tecnico (ovviamente non lo aveva fatto) , inoltre stava finendo i Giga della compagnia telefonica.

Ora era davvero interdetto.  
Ma non si dette ancora per vinto.

L'uomo per natura ha una sessualità di tipo visivo e nella storia non ci sono sempre stati mezzi tecnologici quindi poteva benissimo fare a meno sia del Pc che del cellulare.  
Si ricordò di quando era ragazzino, al fiorire delle sue prime turbe che sanava guardando belle signore in lingerie nei cataloghi di moda della mamma, e ciò gli bastava. Dove solo vestirsi e scendere dal giornalaio all' angolo per comprare qualche bella rivista specializzata (in fondo era cresciuto, poteva permettersi il lusso di un vero giornalino Hard!).

Si tolse di fretta e furia l'accappatoio da dosso e rimase per un paio di minuti a godersi la sensazione di libertà del girare in abito adamitico senza essere visto da nessuno, dopo di che andò in camera per vestirsi.  
Stava mettendosi la camicia quando si accorse che un bottone si stava allentando, aprì il secondo cassetto del comodino per cercare ago e filo quando fece una scoperta sorprendente: un suo vecchio paziente dalla dubbia sanità mentale, qualche anno prima, gli aveva regalato due splendidi dvd dal titolo "Le adoratrici dei bastoni" e " La guerra Santa" (la cui scena clou prevede una suora con l'abito bucato nei punti giusti), e una copia della rivista " Uccelli inglesi". Non lavorando più lì si era dovuto prendere tutto e per paura che se pur troppo piccola Rosie potesse in qualche modo trovare queste cose le aveva nascoste nel fondo d quel cassetto.

BINGO BABY!

Si rispogliò con la stessa velocità con la quale si era vestito per uscire. Prese tutto il materiale, la vestaglia e scese le scale trottando come un purosangue ad una gara di dressage.

Era vogliosissimo.

Si sdraiò nudo sul divano, ora doveva solo decidere con quale dei mezzi a disposizione darsi alla pazza gioia: i dvd erano interessanti ma Sherlock aveva tutti e due i pc e il lettore era staccato, lui non aveva tutta questa voglia di armeggiare con cavi, cavetti e fili per riattaccarlo alla TV. Optò per la rivista.

Finalmente era giunto il momento tanto desiderato.

IL capitano si stava accingendo a lucidare il suo fucile, speranzoso che prima o poi lo avrebbe di nuovo potuto usare in battaglia. Con la mano sinistra a reggere il giornale e con la destra la sua poderosa arma che non vedeva l'ora di far sparare.

Diede le prime strofinate quando iniziò a suonare il telefono. Lo lasciò suonare a vuoto, la prima volta. Anche la seconda. Alla terza pensò fosse importante e si alzò a rispondere. Era Mycroft.

" Ciao carissimo... Cosa vuoi?"

Era seccatissimo e cercava in ogni modo di farlo trasparire usando un tono espertamente sarcastico.

" Ciao John avrei bisogno di un consulto medico... "

L' Holmes maggiore lo tenne al telefono per circa 15 minuti leggendogli i risultati delle sue analisi del sangue e gli esiti di ecocardiogramma ed elettrocardiogramma. In quanto suo medico di base era obbligato a starlo a sentire.

Chiusa la chiamata il suo fucile si era scaricato e aveva bisogno di essere rimesso in funzione.

Ricominciò da capo.

Si risdraiò sul divano, riprese il suo bel giornalino con la mano sinistra e, da buon soldato, riprese a prendersi cura del suo fucile d'assalto.

Continuò senza alcuna distrazione. Era quasi alla meta.  
Pronti, puntare e... E invece no: di nuovo il telefono.  
Una serie di messaggi a raffica.

Era Sherlock.

SH- John abbiamo un caso vieni  
SH- Subito  
SH - Corri  
SH - E' importante  
SH - So che non hai di meglio da fare

J - E se invece lo avessi?

SH - Non ce l'hai. Vieni .

J - Sherlock ho di meglio da fare. So che non è urgente ti conosco bene, vuoi solo infastidirmi

SH - So che ti stai masturbando . Puoi farlo stasera nella doccia come fai sempre

John arrossì e restò impietrito

J - E TU COME DIAVOLO FAI A SAPERLO?!

SH - Ho messo webcam in tutta la casa per questioni di sicurezza.  
SH- Ah comunque complimenti! Hai una bella tecnica

J - IO TI ODIO MALEDETTO SOCIOPATICO BASTARDO

SH - Hai dimenticato iperattivo

J - Vai a farti fottere

SH - Ah anche mio fratello ti fa i complimenti

J - Tuo cosa?!

SH - Fratello. Per sicurezza le webcam sono collegate anche con il suo pc perché i suoi uomini possano correre in nostro aiuto in caso di bisogno. E ora basta chiacchiere vestiti e vieni al Bart's

J - VOI SIETE DEI MALDETTI PERVERTITI

SH - Non essere sciocco John vieni

John era furibondo e frustrato ma Sherlock aveva bisogno quindi lui doveva andare ad aiutarlo.  
Sapeva già che sarebbe stato il solito capriccio del Detective però sapeva altrettanto che non poteva esimersi dal cedere alle sue lagne.

Sconsolato si diede una bella sciacquata, si vestì, ripose nel cassetto i dvd e il giornale, e scese in strada a cercare un taxi.

Nel tragitto la furia sbollì lasciando il posto ad un pensiero malinconico.  
Gli venne in mente la sua amata Mary, di quante risate si sarebbe fatta per questa storia e di quanto lo avrebbe preso in giro in seguito.  
Gli scappò un sorriso dolce e la rabbia per un momento scomparve e si rese conto che era davvero fortunato ad avere incontrato quella coppia di sociopatici estremamente discutibili e di difficile sopportazione, senza di loro sarebbe solo e abbandonato.

Erano una famiglia di matti, ma ormai anche lui ne faceva parte.  
E non ne poteva essere più felice.


End file.
